Against All Odds
by AdenaMentzel
Summary: Set after 2.10, Addison is left in the wake of Kevin's rejection and starts to realize a few things about herself. Pairing is up in the air at the moment, though potential HotCop...please review!


Author's note: hey all, this is my first attempt at a fic in a while...also, I think I've been in the doghouse for not updating my other fics in forever and a day, but I'm determined to finish this one! I really hope you like it. This chapter's not much, kinda short, but...it gets the fic flowing.  


* * *

As Kevin walked out the door, Addison was forced to re-evaluate her life. It had never before really occurred to her that she was so much like her mother. She had always thought that she was totally and completely different from her family, from the community that she had grown up in. After he left she stood there for hours, motionless, not even a tear streaming down her face—just totally blank, staring at the wad of cash on the counter, probably the only evidence that he had ever been there.

When Archer had come to visit, his particular brand of snottiness and arrogance had reaffirmed her belief that she was different than they were, but now she could see that the beliefs that were engrained in her were equally as flawed as her brother's obnoxiousness. She couldn't help but think that in some ways that was why she had blown Alex off in Seattle, why she had still felt so alone. Although he would inevitably have ended up as a successful surgeon, he still came from a background that was very much the opposite of her own. She had never really thought that merely having had the experiences and privileges that she had (things like trust funds and country clubs) was enough to make her different from the average person, despite whatever values and morals she held, however she had perceived herself to be.

She was vaguely aware of the alarm in her bedroom going off, but her muscles seemed incapable of moving, at which point she became aware of the fact that she was no longer standing. She wanted to scream, but she was too exhausted to do so. She knew that Nae would try to call her soon, she'd probably give it 15 minutes, as was their standard procedure in the mornings, but the phone was just too far away.

Addison must have completely zoned out, because the next thing that she was aware of was Sam crouching in front of her, panicked, trying to get her attention. With great effort, she cleared her throat and tried to muster a response. It was garbled, but comprehensible:

"Hi." Sam raised an eyebrow, looking at her like she had completely lost it, and laughed slightly.

"Hi? Damn it, Addison…" he slumped on the floor beside her, exhaling loudly, "Naomi was freaking out. She thought you had died in some ridiculous cop shoot-out or some shit." Addison managed a meager smile, but said nothing, so Sam spoke again, "Listen, Addie, I don't know what happened here last night, or even what's going on with you, but…I'll tell Naomi you aren't feeling well, though I can't guarantee that she won't come over and bug you."

"Thanks," she whispered hoarsely. Sam placed a hand on her shoulder lightly,

"I would say that you can always talk to me…but I don't want to be stepping on Naomi's toes. You want me to help you into bed, or are you good here?" he asked incredulously. Addison coughed trying to speak, then lifted her hand to him, indicating she wanted to move. Sam helped her up, half carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom. Sam set her down on the bed, slightly concerned that the bed hadn't been made, nor was he certain that she had slept in it, or at all, judging by how utterly exhausted she seemed. He stood there for a moment, watching her as she burrowed into the sheets that still smelled of sex and Kevin. It was at that point that the tears began to trickle out, first slowly, and then at an alarming rate. Sam felt bad leaving her this way, though he wasn't quite sure what he could do. He lingered in the doorway, somehow feeling that he should stay or call someone, but he decided to leave it alone. He made a mental note to check in on her later, and with that he said goodbye to Addison, who was unresponsive, and went to work.


End file.
